


Star Gazer

by dragonsFall



Series: Mutants [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace has no mutant abilities, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fluff, M/M, Marco just has wings and a healing factor, Marco was just in the right place at the right time, Self-Esteem Issues, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsFall/pseuds/dragonsFall
Summary: Finding it difficult to get to sleep, Ace decides to go outside to try and clear the thoughts racing through his mind.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Mutants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Star Gazer

Ace hated these sorts of nights. The nights where he couldn't sleep because he overthought every single interaction he had ever had in his twenty years. Where every little voice in his head was dead set on reminding him that he didn't deserve anything he had. Not his brothers, not his job, not the friends he had made that stuck with him, not the attention he was getting from a particular hero. That he wasn’t good enough. That the people close to him secretly hated him and just wanted him gone. He hated the nights where he couldn't get his mind to shut down and just let him rest. Thank god he didn't have work tomorrow.

Abandoning sleep for the night wasn't a tough decision to make. It has happened before. These nights weren't exactly rare. Ace rolled out of bed, doing his best not to alert Sabo who was fast asleep across the room. He didn't want to bother his blond brother with his problems. Although he didn't mind getting woken up so that Ace had some company, the freckled man didn't want to do that tonight. Once he had pants and a shirt on, he hesitated then grabbed the jacket The Phoenix had loaned him just a week ago. It still smelled faintly of tropical fruit. It was warm despite the holes in the back. He tugged it on then left his shared bedroom.

After checking on Luffy, because part of him just wanted to make sure his little brother was asleep, Ace made his way to the kitchen. Once there he made himself a cup of tea. Just some cheap stuff they had on hand since he wasn't going to drink it. It was just about having something warm to hold in his hands. Something to put his thoughts on. With that out of the way, he thought about where he wanted to sit to try and ease his mind. Staying inside didn't seem all that appealing if he was being honest with himself. But it was cold outside. Then again, he had a warm jacket that wasn't his and a warm mug. Outside it was.

Ace made his way to the sliding door that led out to the balcony then stepped outside. There wasn’t much out there. Three lawn chairs, a small table with a dead plant, and a frog statue that Luffy had to have. Ace made his way to the chair that had been dubbed his and settled in, shivering as the cold from the plastic seeped in. He turned his grey eyes to the almost starless sky and settled in. He and his brothers lived in the topmost unit of their particular block.

A deep breath then he was letting it out slowly, relaxing into the chair. While his body was relaxed, his mind was not. He wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up staying outside all night. As he closed his eyes to try and focus on anything other than his negativity, he heard the rustle of feathers. 

Ace opened up one of his eyes to spot a blond he was starting to become familiar with. Although he wasn’t wearing any of his usual vigilante gear. He was crouched, almost perching, on the railing that was around the balcony. Those azure and gold wings were folded behind him. How he managed to stay balanced on the thin railing was a mystery to Ace.

“Come to get your jacket back?” Asked Ace, looking at the mug of tea he was holding then back to the man perched on his railing. They really needed to exchange numbers or something.

“No, yoi. Just couldn’t sleep” Explained Marco, “Besides, it looks like you’re using it”

Oh. That explained why he was dressed as a civilian. Then again, heroes couldn’t run around all night every night. Marco already looked like he didn’t sleep enough. 

“That makes two of us…” Ace grumbled, still not at all happy about the fact that he was still awake. Stupid brain.

Marco looked thoughtful for a moment, “Would you like some company, yoi? You look like you could use it”

Ace wanted to think about it a little longer. He did. “I wouldn’t mind it”

That brought Marco down off his perch and to one of the plastic chairs beside Ace. The man didn’t ask about what was bothering him and that was perfectly okay with Ace. He wasn’t going to ask about it either. They sat in comfortable silence. Just there in case one of them needed to talk about what was bothering them. It was just them and the deep, deep blue sky. And that sky was the only witness to Ace exchanging his cold tea for Marcos' hand. Just for something warm to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a fic? Feel free to contact me on my Tumblr: clockworkPanic


End file.
